


Baby Daddy

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bad Parenting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Male Character, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Slow Burn, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Richie and eddie have been dating for two months two months of happiness hardships and friendshipsAfter one sleepover at Richie's Richie and eddie get a surprise they never ever expected
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gretta Keene/Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My first mpreg fic ever I hope you all like it 
> 
> Anyone else a sucker for parent!reddie?

_health class never was interesting to Richie he'd spend most of his time blowing loogies at Gretta keene who sat behind Stan in the second row eventually the teacher Mrs Fairchild would scold him and took away his loogie blower as he called it which was just a piece of paper rolled up he never cared though Richie was never one to be teachers pet he wasn't good with listening or sitting too long probably had to do with his ADHD his parents never told the school he had it they didn't want their son to be put into special classes not for Richie's benefit but for theirs they didn't want the other parents to whisper or say things about them,_

_After class Richie sat with the other losers which consisted of bill Denbrough who stuttered Stan the Man uris he was Jewish Mike Hanlon the only black kid who went to this school he just transferred here honestly if Mike had it his way he'd still be homeschooled and Eddie kaspbrak Eds the love of Richie's life Eddie had a lot of issues mostly with germs and his mother if it weren't for Richie and the others Eddie wouldn't probably make it on his own he just now finally had the guts to stand up to his mom after years of fake illnesses and cruel treatments of course Eddie was still a hypochondriac that's a giving honestly Richie didn't care he loved him no matter what,_

since it's the weekend I fig-figured we all could spend the night at Richie's and when it's midnight w-we go ghost hunting around the abandoned areas of D-Derry says bill 

I'm with bill says Mike 

Me too says Stan 

What d-do you think Rich? Asks bill

Sounds fun let's do it says Richie looking up from his comic

_eddie hasn't said anything yet he looked like he was about to be sick or something_

Eds you okay? Asks Richie 

I don't know if we should go guys I'd rather just watch tapes and eat junk food says Eddie

Come on Eds you know you want to if you go I'll hold your hand if you get scared like we used to when we went trick or treating and the masks scared you says Richie 

Ghosts spirits and stuff it all just kinda irks me a little ever since my dad died says Eddie looking down at his gross plate of school lunch 

Eddie I promise nothing will happen I won't let it says Richie grabbing Eddie's hand 

_later that day at Richie's the boys gather up everything they need for the ghost hunting trip even though they never find anything Richie loved doing these things with the losers it made him feel like they were real life Ghostbusters or some other nerd movie they watch,_

_Soon enough the boys were stopped by loud screams and throwing Richie's parents were home from work he just looked at the others smiled and nodded and went back to packing what he needed his parents antics hardly bother him anymore probably cause he's dealt with it for so long it sucked but what could he do? Call CPS and end up in a much more horrible foster home where he could possibly get moved far away from his friends? He wasn't about to risk it,_

_While gathering up his books on paranormal he found a book on male pregnancy the health teacher gave him he picked it up looking at the cover before tossing it aside what was he gonna need it for anyhow?_

_On the way there Stan's phone kept ringing someone was texting him he was clearly trying to ignore but who was it?_

S-stan your phone is g-giving everyone a h- headache says bill 

Sorry guys it's Pat Blum she's been trying to get ahold of me ever since we did that stupid seven minutes in heaven shit at Gretta keene's house texting me snap chatting me Facebook messaging me every social media platform I use she stalks it I swear I'm about to delete everything complains Stan

It's night right to ignore someone after feeling them up Stan says Eddie 

I know but what can I do? I really don't wanna go out with this girl not only does she annoy me but we're completely opposites I need someone who I'm friends with already who knows me and understands me says Stan 

_soon enough Mike felt a twinge in his chest after hearing that_


End file.
